


Guardian Fails Compilation

by nanialbee9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanialbee9/pseuds/nanialbee9
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: Lena as Guardian instead of James.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Guardian Fails Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> All right. [Thanks to @Wolfsbane-illustrations for the prompt](https://nieladasdenani.tumblr.com/post/641136615476035584/all-right-thanks-to-wolfsbane-illustrations-for).
> 
> However, I’m going to take some liberties: I don’t think Lena would have the same “motivation” as James to be Guardian. She wouldn’t disregard her role as the CEO of one of the most influential and powerful companies in the country. I also believe she would do it after knowing Kara’s identity as Supergirl and only after knowing all the times she was so close to dying and how many dangerous people are after her with the right weapons. So, either this story will ignore the fallout between them after the reveal, or it will be set after they move past it.
> 
> I’m also picturing her Guardian suit as a mix between Lexo-Suit and the Iron Man suit. Practical, light and functional. And obviously very high tech. Also her bike would be something like Batman would have. 
> 
> And finally, I’ve decided to include the scene with Livewire from season 2 (I think?) when James was starting as Guardian and gets kidnapped with Man-hell trying to “save” Leslie. Because I miss her. So, she tried to sacrifice herself to save Kara, but they saved her somehow. I just love the idea of Livewire and Supergirl being sort of friends.
> 
> Anyway, here goes nothing.

Kara’s been having a month. The monster-of-the-week has become a monster-of-the-day kind of scenario, and she’s starting to feel like she can’t keep up, even with all her superpowers. Even with all the appreciated help: there’s Nia, Dreamer, who’s a fantastic mentee, both in the journalist way and in the hero way. Obviously, there’s Alex and the DEO, and J’onn and M’gann. She can always ask for the help of her other hero friends like Barry, Sara, Oliver, or Kate. And then there’s _Guardian_.

Kara frowns. She’s not sure how she feels about Guardian. The newest National City vigilante. She’s also not sure why she refers to them as “vigilante” and not hero. Maybe because she doesn’t know anything about them. Just that they seem to show up just in the nick of time to save the day if Kara finds herself overwhelmed. She’s suspicious of how they seem to be so evasive. Of course, she understands the need to privacy and keeping a secret identity. But they barely interact with her, or anyone, for that matter. Just the occasional witty or flirty comment before they leave. Don’t forget their suit is lead-lined, which makes Kara’s frown deepen. It seems a rather specific detail to conceal their identity from Supergirl.

So, imagine her surprise when she gets to the place where they have Leslie, sorry, Livewire strapped to a torture chair and finds not only Guardian incapacitated, but _Brainy_.

“What the heck!” She says, because, seriously? “Brainy!?”

“Ah. Supergirl. Greetings.” He says, and he’s smart enough to look apologetic.

“What are you doing here? Are you hurt?”

“No. I am at optimal performance. We just thought we could lend a hand and help miss Livewire here.” He nods towards the space behind Kara, from where she can hear a sardonic snort.

“Sure, champ. Good job” Leslie snarks. Kara turns to look at her over her shoulder because she sounds pained. She looks like she sounds, too. So Kara starts to make her way towards her, while she addresses Brainy again.

“We? As in, you _and_ Guardian?” He looks at the mentioned vigilante sideways, straightens his spine, and then:

“Indeed”

So Kara takes a deep, deep breath, holds it in for 10 seconds like Kelly showed her. And exhales slowly through her mouth, while she checks on Leslie’s injuries. She smirks at Kara, Leslie. They share a look. 

“Are you all right?” And she knows Leslie’s answer before she even finishes her, admittedly, silly question

“Peachy, blondie. Take your time.” And Kara sighs, again.

“Please, don’t zip away just yet. I’ll like for Alex to check you out before you leave.” She warns, begs? Leslie after releasing her.

“Hot older sister. Kinky.” And Kara can’t help but roll her eyes at her. Then she turns back to Brainy, who apparently is the sidekick for Guardian, which... Is Kara too old for this, already?

“Brainy, why are you working with Guardian?” She rubs her forehead as she can actually feel a headache starting right above her left eye.

“Well...” He clears his throat and then Guardian takes the chance to finally speak.

“How about you free us, Supergirl? Or are we under arrest?”

“I really don’t think you are in any position to talk to me like that... dude?” It comes out as a question, and Kara frowns, again. She actually has no idea if Guardian is a male or a female or something in between. They use a voice distorter, and it’s not like their suit has a reflection of their anatomical gender representation, like breasts, because what’s the functionality of _that_ anyway?

... unless. Unless is like that old cartoon with Japanese robots and the female robot’s breasts are actual missiles? What was its name? Kenny used to nerd over it when she was a new kid on Earth.

“Yeah, you tell them, Sups!” Leslie is laughing, but it sounds a little breathless. And Kara is about to turn her attention back to her, but Guardian is not letting Livewire’s snark interrupt them from defending their case.

“Listen, we were just trying to help. We just did not expect them to be so prepared for a rescue mission.”

“Why wouldn’t they be prepared for a rescue mission? Livewire is a high profile metahuman, and they kidnapped her!” This was shaping as a useless discussion, but apparently, Leslie had enough of that.

“Awesome. Look, Sups, I am flattered that you think of me as a _high profile metahuman_ and all. But what about that hot agent checking me out, huh?”

“Oh! Les... Livewire! Of course. Uh. I’m, I’m gonna pick you up, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah. You have my consent, babe.” And Kara can feel herself blushing deeply. So she picks her up and flies her fast to the DEO med bay. Leaving behind the outraged yell from Guardian. Which she promptly ignores.

·

“I could zap into their suit. You know. Sneak around a bit. If you want.” They’re almost at the DEO when Leslie breaks the silence.

“What?”

“Guardian. I could get into their circuits or something.”

“No. No, that’s... nice of you? But no. It could be dangerous.”

“Come on, Sups! I’m a _high profile metahuman_.” And she has the audacity of grinning up at Kara.

“Shut up. I don’t want you to do it. It’s such a violation of their privacy. Thank you, though.”

“Whatever.” And then: “Are you ever going to let me see the tentacles?”

“Leslie.”

“Ooh! Is it _teeth_?”

“What?”

“Do you have teeth down there?”

“I swear to Rao I’m going to drop you.”

·

When Kara gets back at the scene where Guardian and Brainy are still restrained at, it has been barely five minutes. She did not drop Leslie. But Guardian is grumbling and huffing, trying to break free. So she’s anticipating more snark, and she’s seriously just too tired for this.

“I’m taking you both to the DEO” She says, resolute, in her most authoritative voice, with her Supergirl hands-on-hips pose.

“With what charges? With what authority?” It’s like she was expecting the person behind the armor to agree, but she kinda wishes they were unconscious to avoid all this bickering.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“No. You just want to make sure you know who I am, so you can put a DEO lash on me.”

“Well, why are you so against working with us?”

“I work alone”

“Do you, now?” And Kara lifts an eyebrow pointedly looking at Brainy. And Guardian clears their throat.

“I mean, I don’t affiliate myself with shady government organizations.”

“He works for the shady government organization, though.”

“Not when he’s working with me.” There’s a distorted sigh. “Can you understand the need for keeping my identity secret? I would think you’d understand that, Supergirl.”

“I do. Look, I just want to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“I have people who can take care of that.”

“Fine,” Kara says after a tense stretch of silence. And proceeds to free them both. Guardian takes off immediately after a quiet _thank you_. So Kara is left with a sheepish looking Brainy.

“So.” He says, “uh. Could you not tell Nia about this.”

“Oh, I am definitely going to tell Nia about this. I’m going to tell her so hard.” She says while she’s starting to walk outside to take off.

“Are you not going to give me a lift?”

“No. Tell your new buddy to give you a lift. Oh, right! They left you here! Bye!”

She knows she’s being petty. But she really has had enough of people acting like dummies. She just wants to get home and eat pizza and potstickers and ice cream. So, she does. She did text Vazquez to pick up Brainy once she’s finished clearing the place, though. But he doesn’t need to know that. Let him squirm.

·

She was hoping for a few days of peace. But it’s only two days later when crap happens again.

“Supergirl.”

“Director.”

“We’ve detected a powerful electric signal near the Central Bank, on Main.”

“On my way”

“Supergirl. It looks like Livewire’s signal. Please, be careful.”

“Of course”

When she arrives at the scene she’s prepared for powerful electric weapons. Criminals. Even hostages. But what she’s not expecting is to find herself in a partially empty parking lot with a couple of Livewire clones and an unconscious Guardian laying on the ground. Fortunately, the real Livewire shows up a couple of seconds after her.

“Did you fuckers thought I would let you torture my powers out of me and let you chill?”

And between them both, they manage to incapacitate the bad guys with minimal damage to themselves. So now Kara’s focus is on the unconscious vigilante. She shakes them a little at first.

“Guardian” No response. So she shakes harder. “Guardian, can you hear me?”

“I don’t think they can, babe. You’ve gotta get the helmet out.” And Kara knows Leslie is right. But, it kind of feels like breaking a promise. She sighs, really didn’t want this to go down like this.

With a deep breath and an encouraging nod from Leslie, Kara rips the helmet from Guardians head. Carefully, but resolutely. And... What the actual...

“Oh, shit! Is that your girlfriend, Sups?”

Kara is so angry she can’t even correct Leslie on the fact that no, Lena Luthor is not Kara’s girlfriend. And Kara is probably going to strangle her before she can be. She scoops Lena into her arms and takes off warning Leslie to get to the DEO to get checked.

Kara lands with a crack to the landing balcony and a shake to the DEO building. Alex is approaching with a reproach dying in her mouth when she realizes that Kara is furious and the reason why laying unconscious in her arms.:

“Follow me.” Is all she says. No one else dares make a peep. Kara lays Lena softly on the bed and stays there, crossing her arms over her chest. “No. Get out.” Alex's words leave no room for argument, but Kara takes a breath to try anyway. “Kara, out. Please. Wait outside. I need to work and I can’t with you fuming down my neck. I promise you will be the first person in when I’m done. Please.”

Kara huffs and floats out to avoid destroying the room by stomping. It’s less than an hour later when Alex steps into the hallway with her. Her arms up, like she’s trying to calm down a wild animal. Which, rude, but fair.

“She’s fine. Got a good shock from one of the clones. A mild concussion, too. But nothing’s broken. Just a little rest and she’ll be good as new.”

Kara takes a deep breath to steel herself for the confrontation. But a strong hand in the middle of her chest ask her to stop.

“Kar. You should get checked, too. I know you received a couple of zaps yourself.”

“Later”

“Kara. You shouldn’t storm in like this. Maybe cool down a bit first.”

“Alex, let me through.” And she does.

Kara storms inside the room Lena’s lying in like a tornado before touching down.

“What were you thinking?” 

“Kara”

“I thought you were done doing stupid things”

“Kara”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius? What. Were. You Thinking, Lena?”

“Will you calm down, Supergirl?”

“Don’t you dare! I will not calm down, Lena. What do you think you’re doing?”

“You don’t get to monopolize the heroing in this city, Kara”

“What are you talking about? What does that mean?”

“It means how dare you to question my decision to use my resources to help.”

“I am not questioning you using your resources to help, Lena. I am questioning your mental health while throwing yourself at danger!”

“You do it all the time!”

“I am a superpowered alien!”

“You are not invincible!”

“I kind of am!”

“No. No, you are not! I’ve seen your records. I’ve seen the files. You’ve been on the edge of death several times! You’ve _died_ Kara!”

And Kara pauses, because this, this is something she has not yet come around to talk about in therapy. And this is something she’s not expecting to have to counter-argue right now. Lena’s breathing hard. So is Kara.

“You... I... Yeah, yeah ok. So imagine what could happen to you, then.”

“Kara”

“I can’t lose you! I can’t. I can’t keep losing people, Lena, please!” And a sob escapes without her permission, so she covers her face with her trembling hands,

“Kara... Darling, please. Come closer.” She does. She does because that’s enough. She just really needs a break. Kara feels Lena’s hand tugging at her wrist, pulling her closer still. “Will you lay with me?”

“You’re hurt”

“Not enough to prevent you to lay with me”

“Ok”

She drapes herself over Lena, like a blanket. Resting her head right over Lena’s heart. And closes her eyes.

"Kara, my suit is very, very high tech. It’s very good at protecting me from external threats. I’m not doing this thoughtlessly.”

“Why did you hide it from me?”

“I’m not sure. I guess part of me knew you’d try to dissuade me. Maybe it was thrilling to have this secret. I certainly didn’t want you to worry so much, or distract you from your fights and put you in any more danger.”

“We could work together”

“Really?”

“I mean, I really wish you’d stop. But I know you. And I... You must let Alex train you, though. I know one of your arguments is going to be that I am ok with Alex putting herself in danger all the time when she’s as human as you. But Alex is an elite special agent, Lena. She doesn’t only rely on the weapons and tech the DEO provides. You need to train.”

“I really don’t want to get tied to the DEO.”

“I don’t think you have to.” At Lena’s skeptical murmur Kara insists: “Alex is the Director, she wouldn’t force you to work with them. You could have your own base with your... wait. Wait! You said you have _people who can take care of you_! What does that mean? What people?”

“Well, there’s Jess, of course.”

“Of course”

“Sam...”

“Isn’t she in Metropolis?”

“Not for long”

“Ok, but how can she helo with your injuries?”

“She doesn’t.”

“Then who? Jess?”

“Not her, no.”

“Lena. Who?”

“All right, don’t get upset...”

“Oh, reassuring”

“You really have nothing to be worried about. I promise.”

“Lena. Who?”

“Lilian”

... “Who?”

“My mother, Lilian”

“Oh, oh I think I should definitely go get checked out. Because I could have sworn I heard you say that Lilian Luthor, a notorious terrorist, not only knows about your stint as a vigilante, but you’re saying you’re trusting your safety, your health, to her!”

“Well, that’s a bit of a dramatic summary, darling.”

“Is it, though? Which part, exactly?”

“I know there’s no excuse for what she’s done. I’m not trying to make little of her crimes. But there’s also no excuse for what I’ve done, and you seem fine with giving me second chances. And, frankly, Kara, I don’t think it’s right of you to imply I’m dumb enough to put my health in the hands of someone without making sure I can trust them” Lena huffs, and when Kara keeps quiet, contemplating, she insists: “She has no access to the missions, or any information that can compromise you, or myself., or the DEO. I’m making sure of that. She just occasionally helps in the lab or patches me up.”

“I understand. She is one brilliant scientist, after all.”

“Oh, if she hears you praising her like this you might win her over. Not many people acknowledge her achievements as more than the Luthor Matriarch.”

“Well, many people are dumb. Besides. She is your mom. And she already knows my identity, my weaknesses my address, kidnapped my foster father, tried to recruit my sister, kidnapped me, harvested my powers...”

“All right, all right. I get it!”

“I will give a second chance to anyone who loves you.”

With that, they stay cuddle in silence for several seconds, minutes, even. Until:

“Maybe we should let Alex in to check you up, huh?” And Kara groans, while burying her face in Lena's chest, which makes her blush and swallows hard.

“She’ll make me lay in the sun-bed.”

“I could go with you?”

“No, you’ll get burned under the radiation. Plus you need to rest.”

“You smell like fried pork, Supergirl.”

“Wow! That’s so rude, Guardian”

“I’m not in the business of sugar-coating truths, darling.”

“No, you’re in the Supergirl business now!”

“Are you two done? I’m kind of scared to come in and find a murder-suicide scenario... or worse, a both-naked scenario” Alex does sound disgusted at the end. Why are people in her life so rude? Kara sighs, but it’s Lena’s smiling voice that becomes Alex inside.

She’s not forced to lay in the sun-bed, but she is forced to lay on a bed under a sun lamp. Next to Lena’s bed, at least.

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about missile breasts for your Guardian suit?”

... “Excuse me?”

“You know, your suit. ou could make it with breasts. But they’re actually missiles! Imagine the bad guys checking you out and them, boom! Missile to the face!”

“I don’t know how to respond to this”

“Just think about it”

“Sure.”

“Lena?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you”.


End file.
